Conventionally, on an engine body including a cylinder block and the like, an oil pressure switch as an electric component and also an oil filter assembly are attached. The oil pressure switch is directly attached to the cylinder block and thus is body-grounded. Also, the oil filter assembly is formed by mounting a plurality of components, such as an oil filter, on a metal body.